The present invention relates to an apparatus for dyeing a bundle of fibers, such as a sliver, wool top or a synthetic-fiber tow.
According to the conventional method for dyeing a bundle of fibers, such as disclosed in "The Theory and Practice of Wool Dyeing," chapter 12, written by Mr. C. L. BIRD, and published in 1963, by the Society of Dyers and Colourists, in England, a plurality of balls of cross-wound bundles of fibers formed by a balling machine, each having a weight of 6 to 8 kg, are mounted on a perforated spindle uprightly disposed in a cage for dyeing. Then, these balls are compressed so as to keep them in a desired condition of fiber density. Thereafter the cage is inserted into a dyeing bath and, then, a dyeing operation is carried out by passing streams of a predetermined dyeing solution through the balls according to a customary procedure. After completion of the dyeing operation, the cage is taken out from the dyeing bath and the dyed balls are separated from the spindles, and water contained in these dyed balls is removed therefrom. However, this conventional method is not completely satisfactory with respect to the quality of dyed products and the efficiency of the dyeing operation. More specifically, since the balls of a bundle of fibers to be dyed are formed by cross winding, even if they are compressed and packed in the dyeing cage, the density is not easily made uniform and uneven dyeing is readily caused. Further, since such operations as taking out the dyeing cage from the dyeing bath and dismounting the wound balls from the dyeing cage have to be carried out manually, the overall operational efficiency is very low. Accordingly, development of an apparatus free of these drawbacks has been eagerly desired in the art.